Fisstech
Fisstech is a drug similar in appearance and effect to amphetamine or cocaine. It is a powder which is typically snorted or rubbed on the gums, but as with opiates and other narcotics in our society, it can also be used in medicine as an anaesthetic. The Rats used fisstech. Leo Bonhart also drugged Ciri with it when he forced her to fight in the arena. | ingred2 = | ingred3 = | ingred4 = | ingred5 = | base = top quality base | effect = knocks Geralt out | toxicity = None Habit-forming| duration = 8 hours | sell = 20 | buy = 100 | }} "Fisstech is a popular narcotic among affluent youth and members of Temeria's underworld. Powerful crime organizations jealously guard the secrets of its production. Although the laws of the kingdom forbid the drug's sale, fisstech is a source of huge profits for the bosses of the criminal underworld." The Salamandra control the production and the trading of this drug in Vizima. It is usually consumed through the nose which leads to cold like symptoms, mostly sneezing. Another way of consuming the drug revealed in the game is to rub it under the foreskin: Geralt describes this to Jethro as the most effective way: "...where you can fold back your skin, Jethro." Source There is no printed recipe in the game for fisstech, the sources below are for the substance only. Of course, consuming fisstech will result in a Journal entry, complete with recipe. :* Jethro :* Coleman :* Salamandra corpses :* Order armorer, sometimes :* Murky Waters blacksmith, sometimes Glossary Entry Notes :* Fisstech has few beneficial effects; on the contrary, the narcotic causes its user to feel stunned and lose consciousness, but as an anaesthetic, this behaviour is desirable. Shani has used it that way. :* Further information about this drug can be gleaned during the Anatomy of a Crime quest. :* The elves refer to this drug as "White Death". :* Not everyone thinks fisstech is bad. The Vodyanoi accept it as a tribute. Fisstech can be purchased from Coleman. Additionally, the Order armorer and the Murky Waters blacksmith both buy and sell it. :* If you "experiment" and create fisstech without first having the recipe, it is one potion that does not require consumption to add the Journal entry. :* You can produce fisstech with a dominant ingredient (such as Rubedo), for which at least the Order armorer will pay 40 Orens instead of 20. Video and fisstech]] In , during the quest "The Scent of Incense", Geralt is asked by a shady alchemist, Vencel Pugg, to get the formula for some "special incense" being manufactured in Flotsam by Vilmos Bartok. Later it transpires that the formula is actually for fisstech. Video |weight = 0.02|value = 6 / 20}}As Geralt continues his adventure to biggest city in Northern Realms, and maybe in entire Continent, known as Free City of Novigrad he runs into a lot of fisstech among enyoing nobles but also pitful peasents. Video Category:Culture Category:The Witcher potions Category:The Witcher items cs:Fisstech de:Fisstech es:Fisstech fr:Fisstech it:Fisstech hu:Fisztekk lt:Fisstech pl:Eliksir Fisstech ru:Фисштех pt-br:Fisstech